Pros and Cons
by Slytherin Buttercat
Summary: Lily Evans is a Slytherin Sixth-Year. Severus Snape is her best friend. James Potter wants her to be his.


**Write an AU where a non-Slytherin character is a Slytherin**

 **Optional prompt: James/Lily**

 **Potions #6 Task #3: Sleekeazy's Hair Potion: A very strong potion designed to tame the bushiest of hair. Only two drops are required. Write about someone (other than Hermione Granger) wishing that they had a hair type different to what they already have.**

 **Word Count: 615**

 **A/N: What would have happened if the hat had listened to Lily and put her in Slytherin? Set in their sixth year. Train wreck from start to finish.**

* * *

As soon as she saw the hex zooming towards her, she put up her Shield Charm. The person behind her sighed. "You're going to have to be quicker than that, Snape," she said, before turning and grinning at her best friend.

"I'm still trying to get you back for last year," he growled. "Whatever curse you put on my hair has completely ruined it!"

"What, you don't like your hair?" she teased. "I think it looks rather dashing."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, if you find grease dashing. It's disgusting. It's made my hair all limp and it won't wash out at all! I want it back to the way it was."

"You should have stuck up for me more when Rosier tried to hex me." She pouted as she still felt bitter over that incident.

"I'm _sorry_ ," Severus said, his tone pleading. "It's not my fault you're a Muggle-born in Slytherin."

"It's not my fault you are a Greasy Bat!" she snapped back, her tone only half-serious.

"What's this, Padfoot?"

"Why, I don't know, Prongs."

"Is it the Dream Team fighting?"

"Why, I think it is!"

She sighed as she turned to face two of her least favourite people. "Go away, Potter."

"She called me Potter!"

"You're not wanted here," Severus said.

"Look, I just wanted to have a nice conversation with the Slytherin Muggle-born," Potter said.

"I'm here. Now talk."

He looked rather surprised, not expecting to get that far. "Okay. Well, it's no secret that I like you."

"Why?" she replied, interrupting him. "Why do you like me?"

"Quite frankly, you interest me. Did you know you're the first Muggle-born in Slytherin since before the reign of Grindelwald?"

Black snorted at the same time as Severus. They both looked away sharply.

"Yes, I'm not a Slytherin just for the nice green tie. I do like to know things when they concern _me_."

Potter winced. "Yea, well. I would like to know if you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Black looked like he didn't like this part of the plan. 'It's no secret that Black likes Potter,' she thought to herself.

"How will this benefit me?" she said out loud.

"You'll get the popularity of being with a Potter. You will get power. More importantly, you'll get to know what it's like to be with a real man." He glared at Severus during his final statement.

She quickly weighed up the pros and cons in her head. If she was with him, she would instantly gain popularity with the girls, and Potter _was_ an influential name. Also, he wasn't half bad to look at. Not to mention the fact that it would piss Black off immensely, and he was an annoying bugger.

However, Severus would never talk to her again, and she would become practically an outcast in Slytherin. 'It's not like I wasn't before,' she thought.

"Okay," she finally replied. "I will."

All three of the boys looked at her in surprise. Then Potter grinned.

* * *

A week later, Severus— _Snape_ —called her that unforgivable word. She stopped talking to him, losing her protective blanket in Slytherin. She was hexed more times than she thought was possible in the first week, although it died down after Slughorn stood up for her in the Common Room. A quiet Fifth Year was assigned to look out for her, fully stopping the curses, at least for a while.

Her date with Potter— _James—_ went well. So well that they kissed at the end, instantly sealing their relationship. She got to know his friends, and found a new study partner with the name Remus Lupin, who matched her intellect.

All in all, it wasn't a bad choice after all.

* * *

 **This turned out differently than expected…**

 **~Butter**


End file.
